The divided destiny
by Darknightswithyou
Summary: Set on a different universe from the series. In the nation of Lyoko, nothing is as it seems. When teenagers reach sixteen years, they make an exam to determine their future, but if someone fails it, they send them to a boarding school. Or unless that's what they say. The future of five teenagers will change forever, and after that, nothing will be the same for anyone.
1. The exam

**Two years before. 1:45 in the morning. Forest sector. **

_It wasn't supposed to happen._

She paced around the living room like a nervous dog, deep in thought. Maybe they didn't saw her, and it was just paranoia.

But by thinking that, she was only lying to herself.

There were two knocks on the door that were strong enough to rumble the house. With a slow but a determined step, she went to open it. She couldn't contain the surprise when she saw them.

They were as she had imagined them: Tall, and intimidating, so much that she had to look away. Their faces were covered by black masks, with two holes for the eyes, which shined with red.

-Miss, you'll have to come with us.- The one in the center said, with his left hand holding the gun of his pocket. His voice was indecipherable.

-And why is that?- She asked, trying to sound confident, but her voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

-I'm afraid that's classified information.- The same from before answered. He seemed like the spokesperson of them, and, for some strange reason, she thought that the other two were there to make sure nothing went "wrong."

Her heart beat fast, and her hands started to tremble against the door. Something about that situation seemed odd.

-It's too late, and tomorrow I have to wake up early, so if you'll excuse me.- With the ghost of a smile, she tried to close the door, but the man gave a step forward and stopped her.

-We weren't asking you.- The two men behind him, each at one side, were now looking directly at her, with their hands on their guns. He was so close that she could smell his breath.

As quickly as her body allowed it, she tried to shut the door, but again, she couldn't, because the man put his foot in front of it. She attempted with all her will to close it, but it was useless. He extended his hands and took her neck, not letting her breath. She let go of the door, and they dragged her out of the house.

-We tried this for good, but it seems that we'll have to this on our way.- And with that said, he shot her in the forehead, making her fall to the ground.

But it was not a bullet.

Instead, it was a needle that injected her some liquid. Suddenly she felt her body heavier than usual. She tried to move, but couldn't. Someone put a foot on her back, and then took her by the collar. She attempted to see her aggressor, but she couldn't because her vision was too blurry.

Her head fell to the sides, but the person took her chin and looked her right in her green eyes.

-Look at me.- He said, but she tried to glance away with the last bit of strength left in her body. She raised her hand, but nothing came out of it.

The man raised his gun, and with the butt of it, he hit her square in the face, causing her to lose all the little amount of conscience she had left.

Blood fell through her face, but she didn't care. It was like she was there, but at the same time not.

-I said look at me!- The man shouted, but it was just a noise in the distance.

He forced to look at her, and she came across some deep red eyes. She tried to glance away, but she was unable to. They had something, but she didn't know what.

-And now sleep.- He muttered, and her body did so. First her legs, then her arms, and then her. She fell to the ground, immersed in a horrible nightmare.

Then, the three men took her and put her in an armored van as if she were nothing but trash.

_Because that night wasn't supposed to go that way, but it did, and after that, Anthea Sheaffer was never seen again._

**Now.**

**6:30 in the morning. **

**_Aelita._**

The car ran so fast that the only thing that was visible from the window was a blur of colors: Green, black, sometimes grey. Aelita looked at it, lost in her thoughts.

It was the day, the big day. Today was when the mandatory exam was made to everyone that was sixteen years old.

The truth is, Aelita never understood the purpose of it. Sure, it measured your physical and mental abilities and determined your usefulness in the city. But what exactly was useful to them?

-_Today, exactly five months have passed since the attack on the air base of the mountain sector, in which, despite not having ay dead, many were wounded. As of today, it is still unknown who is the culprit, but the special brigade suspects they must have been the _wa_..._' Hooper, her dad, turned off the radio even before the presenter finished the notice.

-Are you nervous?- He, asked, looking briefly at her.

She shrugged. Was she?

-I don't know, maybe?- She turned to look at him. -I mean, this exam will determine my future, so...-

-O well, don't be. You're the most intelligent person that I know, and the fastest too.- He smiled and ran a hand through her short hair to reassure her.

In her high school, Aelita was at the top of her class, with a 7 as the lowest mark. But the best? She wished.

-You only say that because you're my dad.- She rolled her eyes.

-What? Of course not! Anyone could tell you that. Besides, from where do you think you've got your intelligence?-

She giggled.

-I'm not sure, but for me, it wasn't from you.-

-Oh, so you think that uh?- Before Aelita could do anything, he started tickling her belly.

-Dad! Stop!- She was laughing and loud, then he stopped and returned his attention to the road.

-But now seriously, you have nothing to worry about an angel. You'll do great, you'll see.-

She wanted to believe it, but she couldn't ignore the small voice in her head saying that something horrible was going to happen.

**9:30 in the morning, forest sector, northeast.**

After a long ride, they were now near the central tower, where the exam was being taken. The landscape changed drastically. Instead of the green fields, she had been seeing for two hours, there was now one of the most modern cities she had ever seen.

Most of the buildings were grey or garnet, but all of them had small green details, which made the city more special if it could. The floors and walls were clean, and the streets were full of life. It was famous for having one of the biggest forest in the whole country surrounding it, characteristical of the sector. That's one of the many reasons why it was the capital. And that's why the exam was here.

When they reached the center, the tallest skyscraper Aelita knew. It was so tall that you couldn't see the end of it in the sky. Its color was of an impeccable white, with details in green surrounding the windows. His dad stopped right in front of the entrance.

-So, here we are.- His dad said, turning to her. Aelita could swear she could see tears in his eyes. But just as quickly as they appear, they disappear.

-Yes.- She nodded. Even tho they were going to see each other that night (if everything went alright) something about that situation made everything seem more difficult.

They gave each other a big hug that lasted unless two minutes. Finally, they separated.

-See you later sweetheart.- He smiled and kissed her in the forehead like he always did. -I love you.-

-Me too.- She answered and went out of the car, taking with her the school bag, without looking back once.

if only someone had told Aelita that that was going to be the last time she was going to see him, she probably wouldn't have gotten out of the car.

**12:00**

Once inside, Aelita could only see white. The furniture, the walls, the floor...everything was white.

She was now sitting in the hall, waiting to be called. She already did the mental and physical tests, and only one more exam was left. Maybe it was because of the place, or it was because everyone there was nervous, but she started to panic. Hard.

She knew she was good at everything, of course, she did, but after all, that exam was going to determine her future. If she failed that exam, she would be off to a boarding school, where she would "learn" everything.

-Umm, sorry?- Someone asked on her right, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to see an Asian girl. Tall, short dark hair that reached the middle of the back, and black clothes. -Do you mind if I sit there?-

Aelita looked to where the girl was pointing. The seat beside her was empty. -No, of course not. Go ahead.- Aelita moved a little, even if she already had enough space.

For a couple of minutes, they sat in the most awkward silence she had ever experience. She turned to her, attempting to start a conversation, but nothing crossed her mind. Oh god, I'm so awkward, she thought.

-So, what's your name?- Aelita finally said. The girl looked at her, with big eyes.

-Yumi.- For a moment, it seemed like she wasn't to say something more. -And yours?-

-Aelita.- when she said it, the girl looked directly at her, in the eye.

-Wait, you're the daughter of that scientist...what was his name?- Yumi began to snap her fingers.

-Franz Hooper?-

-Yes! O my god, I knew I had seen your face somewhere.-

Aelita smiled. That girl seemed more friendly than minutes ago.

-I'm surprised you know about my dad's work.-

-Of course, I do, everyone on the nation knows him.- She nodded in approval, looking to the ground. Yes, they did. Her father founded one of the most famous companies dedicated to the creation of weapons and technology for the war against the colonies. And due to the incredible fame of her father, she was dragged with him.

-So, I was wondering, is your hair natural? No offense is given, that is.- Yumi said, raising her hands in the air. Aelita chuckled.

-The offense is taken, and of course, it is. Don't you see my eyebrows?- God that had to be unless the 100th time they asked her that question.

-You can paint your eyebrows.-

-Not my case.- Suddenly, a woman in an expensive black suit and a tight dark ponytail went out of the room in front of them.- Number 175, you can come in.-

Aelita looked down at her paper. Oh no, it was her, it was her turn. She was having so much fun with that girl that, for a moment, she completely forgot about the exam.

She stood up and took a deep breath, wiping the sweat on her pink skirt. Before she entered the room, the Asian girl called her out.

-Good luck number 175.- Aelita chuckled, shaking her head.

-You too, Yumi.-

Once inside the room )which was white like everything in there) she sat on the chair, in front of the woman.

-Aelita Sheaffer, is it?- The woman, whose name was Laura according to the plate of her shirt, asked her, still typing.

She nodded.

-Well, I already got your exam results and, congratulations, they are perfect.- Aelita let out all the air she didn't know she was holding. -There's just one more test left.

She frowned. -I thought that was all.-

Laura stood from her chair and took a needle from the other side of the room. Aelita stood up, backing away a little.

-Hey, relax sweetie, I just want to make you a blood test. It's nothing.- The woman laughed, approaching her with the needle in hand.

Aelita blushed and sat down. ´-I'm sorry- She muttered, looking down.

Suddenly, she felt a light pain on her arm, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

-Done, now let me see the results and we'are done.- She sat again on the desk and started to type for several minutes, until, all of a sudden, her face fell and got pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She stood up and dragged her by the arm, carrying her to a door. But not the one she entered.

-Listen to me very carefully, we don't have much time till they come.-

-They? Who are they? What's happening.- Aelita asked, looking at every direction as if the walls had the answer.

-Just listen. When I open this door, run as fast as you can, turn right two times, and then left until you find a wooden door. Open it and just run. Oh, and important. Search for the warriors. They'll help you.-

-The warriors? Are you talking about the terrorist group?- Everything at that point seemed like a dream.

-Yes, they'll help you.- Laura started to look around as if hearing something. -They're near.- She tried to push her out, but Aelita resisted.

-How are the warriors going to help me?!- the woman took her by the two arms, and looked directly at her, to the eyes. The calmed, cheerful Laura turned into a chaotic version of herself. Aelita was terrified. -You're different. And they don't like that.-

-They? But who are they!?-

There were two knocks on the door. -Miss Hawkings? Open the door.- A grave voice shouted from the outside.

-Fuck.- Laura muttered, and she pushed her again, that time with enough force to make her fall to the ground.

Two more knocks sounded, more impatient. -Miss Hawkings!- The same grave voice shouted.

-Good luck Aelita Sheaffer, you'll need it.- And with those final words, she closed the doors. Leaving her with no light.

For a moment, she didn't move. She didn't understand anything. Who were they? And why she was different?

She stood up and looked to the front, expectantly. Someone entered the room and started to talk to Laura. Judging the tones they were using, it wasn't a chill one.

Abruptly, The woman screamed, and shortly after someone shoot, Aelita closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands.

Tears formed in her eyes. It was a nightmare, it had to be. But it wasn't, and she had to do something if she didn't want to end up like Laura. So she ran.

She ran following the directions the woman gave her. When she heard someone approaching, screaming her name, she ran faster, until she reached the wooden door.

When she went out, the sun blinded her for a little moment, and when she finally could see, she realized she was now in an alley.

She glanced back to see two enormous guards running to her, guns in hands. She ran again.

Aelita went out to the street, making people fall to the ground from time to time as she passed by. Normally, she would stop and apologize to them, but that was not a normal situation.

-Stop. Now!- They shouted, but she didn't obey. Instead, she ran faster if it was possible. When she glanced back again, she slowed down realizing that no one was following her anymore. But afraid they were setting a trap, she continued running until she reached another alley. She rested on a wall, breathing hard, and started to order her thoughts.

That woman died. Because of her.

-There she is.- A man said, entering in the alley.

Aelita stood up and tried to run, but a strange force made her stop, not letting her move

-What the...- She muttered, looking down. There was nothing. Suddenly, the same force pulled her into the men arms.

-Hey! Let go!- She shouted, kicking him, but he didn't let her go. She started to feel desperate, she didn't want to die, not that day. Tears formed in her eyes again as the other man approached her with a mischievous smile.

-Sorry sweetheart, we need you with us.- But when he stopped right in front of her, something changed. Her hands started to glow in bright pink, something strange ran through her veins. She felt alive, powerful. Then with a simple movement of her right hand, she shot him a ball made of pink electricity.

The man fell to the ground screaming clutching his side. -Damm slut.- He shouted. He stood up, with a hint of anger in his eyes. Aelita tried to do it again, but that time nothing came out of her hands.

The man took his head, and hit her in the face, causing her to faint with a single blow.


	2. lies

**Hello guys, well, after being in the dark for a few months, I have finally pulled my life back together, and I'm ready to write again. This story is going to be finished (and I assure that) As for my other fanfics, I'm trying to edit them and make them better because I wasn't too happy with where the story was going. Please note that this is my own version of Code Lyoko, meaning that you will find new characters, different abilities, and appearances, as well as, other types of behavior on certain characters. ** **Hope you like it. **

**_Yumi_**

Yumi didn't open her eyes for about two minutes, but even then, she could feel she was sitting on something strangely uncomfortable. All of a sudden, the vehicle moved excessively to the sides, causing her to lose balance, and it was then when she opened her eyes. And she didn't like what she saw.

She founded herself on a complete darkened back of a truck filled with other teenagers of her age that, just like her, were tied up on the hands and feet. She tried to escape, but there was no use. She was trapped.

Her head felt light headed, and she saw nothing but a blur caused by the tears forming in her black eyes. Her breathing quickened, and she started to get dizzy. -Get it together, Yumi. You won't escape from here by crying.- She thought, but it only made things worse. Escape from what? The last thing she knew was that she was in a white room, talking to an older man, and then, nothing. Nothing!

-Hey, are you okay?- A girl beside her asked, frowning with worry. Yumi couldn't see much of her because of the low light, but it was clear that her arm had a horrible cut that needed some medical attention urgently.

Does it seem like I'm okay, you idiot? Yumi thought but didn't tell her because that would have been too rude (even for her) and the girl seemed nice.

-Yeah, wonderful. I mean, it's not every day that I get kidnapped. You know what they say, live life to fullest. -

-Sarcastic, are we?- The girl chuckled, and much to her disgust Yumi followed her.

-Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous.- She muttered, avoiding her gaze, regretting everything she said or thought about her. This girl (which she didn't know of anything) was trying to cheer her up even tho she was far too rude.

-As you should be. They are carrying us to Kadic.- She smiled at her, although the news wasn't happy at all.

Kadic. She heard about that place before. Nothing bad. Only that it was one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country, but nothing more. But wait a minute. If they were carrying her there, it meant that she had failed the exams. And that didn't make sense, because that man told her that her notes were right. Not perfect, but good enough.

-But, I didn't fail the exams.- She said, more to herself than to the girl.

-The first ones don't matter. It's the last one that does.- Yumi gave her a confused look. The girl looked at her and then signed as if she was a teacher and Yumi, the maddening student. -The blood test. They discovered you have powers.-

At that, Yumi couldn't suppress her laugh. Powers? Yeah right, and she was the queen of the world. She thought she was different, but like, in a dorky way, not in a secret-superwoman way.

-Hey, you two, hush. If you don't keep down, they will come back here.- A boy in front of them muttered.

Yumi continued laughing, but this time in silence, with her hands on her mouth.

-I'm serious- She said, looking at her, her mouth on a thin line. Yumi stopped laughing and blicked several times. So, it was true. Great.

-What why are they carrying us to a school? To learn our powers?-

-Oh, honey, This is not a boarding school.-

Suddenly, the truck stopped, causing everyone to fall to their sides. Some people even shouted.

The doors of the vehicle opened, showing the creepiest landscape that Yumi had ever been. And she had been to many.

There was nothing around them, except a big castle, full of big windows and doors. Its real color was brown, but the reflection of the moon made it seem black.

A feeling of uneasiness started to run thought Yumi's body. The people that opened the doors weren't teachers, if not soldiers with big guns that could kill her whenever they could.

-Everybody goes down. Now!- A woman with the tightest ponytail in the world screamed. All the kids followed her orders, looking down, avoiding at all cost the look of the soldier's faces. And Yumi didn't do any different.

When they all got down, they made them put in a line, looking at anew man, with a grey hair and a mustache of the same color, he was looking absently to the front, with a stern face, where Yumi causally was. But she doubted he was looking at her.

The man signed and walked a step to the front. -Welcome to kadic academy- He shouted, with his hands on his back. -I'm Mr. Delmas, the principal of this beautiful place.-

The girl beside Yumi, which whom she had been talking during the truck trip, laughed and loud. As if she wanted them to hear her. Mr. Dealmas looked at her, and if looks could kill, she would be already dead. He started to walk towards her, slow yet angry.

-What are you doing?. Yumi asked t her, still looking to the front. But the girl didn't stop laughing.

When Mr. Delmas reached her, he smiled sinisterly.

-Did I say something funny, dear?- He asked with his voice low, demanding.

The girl shooked her face and looked at him.

-You're talking about this place like it's fantastic, yet, since we arrived, you treated us like garbage, just because we have powers. - Some people gasped, at the news. So she wasn't the only one that didn't know.

-How clever of you.- He said, smiling, but then, in a split second, his face changed, and he gripped the girls bounded arm hard, twisting it slowly. The girl started to cry in silence, but he didn't stop, instead, he seemed like a small boy, playing for the first time with a new toy. Before Yumi could even think, he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away, causing the girl to fall to the ground. -Stop! You're hurting her!-

And he stopped, but know he walked to her as Yumi to take a step back, regretting everything.

-Excuse me, what's your name?- He asked the creepy smile back on his lips.

Yumi doubted for a few seconds, but finally, she stood tall, raised her chin, and looked at the man in the eye. -Yumi Ishiyama.-

-Well, Yumi Ishiyama, I'm confused. Did anyone asked for your help?- Now that he was closer, his face was scarier.

-No.-

-Then why don't you do us all a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP.- Do you hear me?-

-Well, sir, it's hard not to hear you when you are shouting right at my face.-

The man smacked her in the cheek with so much stretch that for a moment, all she could hear was a low whistle in her ears. He walked away, ending their conversation and positioning in his original place.

-As your friend already said, you're here because you have "powers" But don't misunderstand this, you aren't exceptional, if not a bunch of monsters who are a danger to society. Perhaps we will find a use to all of you soon enough.- He adjusted his jacket and looked at the two girls directly. - In here you will do as I say when I say it. Do I make myself clear?-

No one answered, maybe because they were scared, or because they didn't know if it was their turn to talk, either way, that only made the principal angrier.

-I believe I asked you something!- He shouted.

-Yes, sir.-

-Good.- He turned to one of the soldiers beside him and muttered something to him. The soldier came to the front of the line and shouted at everyone to follow him.

As they followed, Yumi turned around, taking her surrounding. They were much different from the city. While the city was vibrant and full of color, that place seemed odd. As if they were in a horror movie about the end of the world.

Suddenly the line stopped, and Yumi collapsed with the person in front of her. She muttered a quick sorry, and they moved again, slowly. Until it was her turn.

-Give me your clothes and put this ones.- A big woman told her in a monotone tone as if she were a robot.

-Where, here?- Yumi asked, confused. She wasn't going to strip in public, and much less there.

-No, we have a private room just for you.- She said, giving her a smile, showing her throat, which was yellow because of the lack of hygiene.

-So funny. But I'm not going to do it.- She shooked her head until she noticed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to find a soldier, looking at her, right in the eye.

-I suggest you do, as they say, girl, you don't want to get us on our bad side, do you?-

Yumi signed and did as they say. She wondered why, if she had powers, she couldn't use them. Maybe they weren't real? But why would they lie to them

After that awkward encounter, the soldiers carried everyone to a strange waiting room, and minutes after she was called to, as they say there, do a quick checkup.

Now she was sitting on a gurney, waiting for the "doctor" to say something. She was giving them back to her, but she could tell she was blonde and was wearing a loose bun. From Yumi's perspective, she couldn't see what she was doing, but she didn't have a good feeling about it.

Suddenly, she turned around with a big needle in hand.

-No please no, another one no.- Yumi thought.

-I suggest you relax because if not it will hurt you more than it already does.-

The doctor took Yumís head with one hand and pinched her on the side of her neck. At first, she didn't feel anything, and Yumi began to wonder if the doctor was playing with her, but then, she felt a sharp pain not only in her neck but in all her head. She took her head in both hands and let herself fall back in the gurney. Her view was a blur, and she could barely hear a knock in the door.

A fat man entered, with brown hair, holding a girl in his shoulders, who is struggling to get out. He left her on a different gurney than Yumi and muttered something to the doctor that she wasn't able to hear.

Yumi tried to see who the girl was, but there was no use. Her vision was too blurry to see anything. The two adults continued talking while The girl shouted some noises. Yumi felt how her senses came again.

-Be careful with this one Yolanda, they say she's dangerous.-

.Oh, come on Jim, you talk as if you didn't know me at all.- The doctor chuckled, and moved to the girl, with the same needle she had with Yumi, but when she saw who the girl was, she froze right in place.

Aelita. The girl with who she talked in the waiting room.

**Wow, chapter finished. I hope you like it. I intended to make this chapter longer, but I figured that maybe it was going to be too long, so I divided it into two parts. Probably the second one will be out soon. But I can't make any promises.** **So, review?**


End file.
